In general, a conventional deceleration driving device comprises a motor, an input end, an output end, a reduction gear set, a workpiece carrying tray and a transmission member, wherein the transmission member is a belt or a chain, and the input end and the output end are disposed on two opposite sides of the reduction gear set respectively, and the input end is coupled to the motor, and the output end is coupled to the transmission member and a workpiece carrying tray (not shown in the figure), and a set of bearings installed at the front and rear of the reduction gear set separately. The motor is driven to drive the input end to rotate at a high speed, and the reduction gear set is provided for decelerating the rotating speed to provide a lower rotating speed to the output end for driving the transmission member, while linking the workpiece carrying tray to rotate at a low speed. However, the conventional deceleration driving device has the following problems:
1. High Structural Complexity: The deceleration driving device comprises a motor, an input end, an output end, a reduction gear set, a workpiece carrying tray and a transmission member, and both of the front and rear of the reduction gear set require a set of bearings, so that the structure of the whole assembly is relatively more complicated, and the structural complexity is high.
2. Large Occupied Space and Volume: The deceleration driving device comprises a motor, an input end, an output end, a reduction gear set, a workpiece carrying tray and a transmission member, and both of the front and rear of the reduction gear set require a set of bearings, so that the whole structural assembly comes with a large volume, and the occupied space and volume are large.